movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Geography
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-03-Episode-003-Geography?id=61579 (the episode begins) (We entered) Steve: Hi out there. It's me, Steve. Have you seen Blue, my puppy? Tia: There she is. Steve: Come on in. (We went in) Steve: Oh hi. Hey. How did you get here? Stephen Squirrelsky: We always come here. Sandy Cheeks: By coming in through the door. Stephen Squirrelsky: And there's something we need yo tell you. Priscilla Skunk is pregnant. Steve: Oh, so she is. I never knew that until now. (Blue is curious) Sandy: Yeah. Since she and Owen were married. That's when she was rubbing her tummy in The Rescuers. Skippy: For a minute, We thought she had a tummy ache. Slappy: But no, she was going to have kids. About seven, to be exact. Tigger: One by one, Of course. Pooh: Correct. Lillian: Hey, Where did Blue go? Stephenie: She's here somewhere. Elliot: Camouflaged into blue stuff. Linny: Absolutely. Ming Ming: Yoohoo. Blue. Turtle Tuck: Come out. Come out. Stacey: There you are. Ricky: Right there. Harry: Boy, You're good at this. Stinky: Yeah. Indeed. Amy: Blue, Do you like to go somewhere? Earl: Yeah. Go on. Tell us. (Blue puts a pawprint on the screen) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Courage: Good idea. Eds: Cool! Freddi: Play Blue's Clues to figure out where we wanna go. Luther: Me too. Can't wait to do it. Callie: Be sure that Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. Toby: And you know what we need. Peck: What about this pawprint? Dexter: You know what to do with it. (Pawprint walks away) Christopher Robin: I never knew. Eddy: Now what do we need? Edd: Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. Ed: Of course. Blossom: That's what we'll need. Drawer: Guys, Why am I always in the living room? Bubbles: Because we always need you there. Buttercup: This is where you always live. Andrew: And my camera and notebook, please. (She opens up) Pooh: Thank you. Tigger: Now we'll get ready to play. Piglet: Blue's Clues. (Song begins) Owen: Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you'd like We could go out any day, any night Baby I'll take you there, take you there Baby I'll take you there, yeah. (they dance) Aaron: Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, how to turn your love on You can get, get anything that you want Baby just shout it out, shout it out Baby just shout it out, yeah. Pecky: And if you You want me to Let's make a move yeah Owen: So tell me girl that every time we. Priscilla: Touch. Nature + Imagine: You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Owen: And let me kiss you. Priscilla: Yes, please. Chris: Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need Looking so good from your head to your feet Come on come over here, over here Come on come over here, yeah. Chris: Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need Looking so good from your head to your feet Come on come over here, over here Come on come over here, yeah. Vilburt: Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby, be mine tonight yeah Pecky: And if you, You want me too Let's make a move. Chris: So tell me girl if every time we touch You get this kind of rush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah If you don't wanna take it slow Nature + Imagine: To-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah All: Let me kiss you, let me kiss you, let me kiss you, let me kiss you, C'mon Na na na na na na na Na na nanana na na, na na na na na na na yeah Aaron: So tell me girl, If every time we. Lammy: You get this kind of rush Nature + Imagine: To-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Every time we to-o-uch You get this kind of ru-u-ush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah If you don't wanna take it slow And you just wanna take me home Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. All: Every time we touch You get this kind of rush Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah If you don't wanna take it slow Owen: And let me kiss you. Priscilla: Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah Angelina: And let me kiss you (Song ends) (and stops) Serena: Okay, Where should we go? Hanah: Good question. Tia: Look. A map. Kitty: Perfect. Tyler: What's it say? Ryan: Let's see now. Ian: From here to the bed room. Alvin: Absolutely. (We go right) (to see for ourselves) Edd: That's funny. Blue's isn't here. Eddy: Where'd she go? Ed: But I see a clue. Piglet: Right there. Rabbit: Oh my. Blossom: You know what we need, right? Dexter: The camera and notebook. Bubbles: Right. (SNAPSHOT) Buttercup: There. (Steve draws it) Johnny Bravo: It's a building. Danny: But what kind of building does Blue wanna go? Einstein: Good answer. Stanz: The hospital? Waldo: Maybe. Owen: Speaking of that, Some times Priscilla needs to go there to check her baby to see what kind of animal is it and if it's a girl or boy. Charles: Okay. With pleasure. Shy: Another map. Julie: Over there. Danny Danbul: What's it say? Olie: We'd better read it and see. Tigger: We're here. So we need to go through the porch then into the back yard. Eeyore: With pleasure. (We went onward) (to go outside) Gidget: There's Shovel and Pail. Max: Let's see what they're doing. Duke: Hey there. Snowball: What are you doing? Shovel: We're looking at the neighborhood map. Pail: Yeah. It must be here somewhere. Tigger: It must be here some...? WHAT?! Piglet: What?!! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Courage: What are you talking about? Eeyore: WHAT??!!! (They calm down) (at once) Duckman: What is it that you're looking for? Cornfed: Yeah. Tell us. Shovel: We're trying to find out which building has postcards to deliver to. Psy: The post office, Sillies. Emily: You know that by now. Pail: Oh. Panda: Got it? Shovel: Now where should I go to get groceries? Anderson: A grocery store. Shet: Si. Pail: Got it. Andrina: Anywhere else? Rocky: Money in the bank. Pail: Oh. Of course. Robert: Well done. We solved the problem. Waldo: Too simple. Charles: All too easy. Voice: Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Julie: Mail's here. Shy: Let's get it. (We sing and dance) (and sit in the chair) (Mailbox came in) Mailbox: Here's your mail, guys. Tennessee: From the post office. Chumley: Absolutely correct. (He grabbed it) Alice: We've just got a letter. (We open it) (and see a film playing) (As we watch) (the film playing) (It ends) (and stops) Sandy: Wow. Skippy: That was cool. Courage: Guys there's a picture with a pawprint on it. Eds: Cool. Stinky: What is it? Earl: It makes a shelf. More like a table. Amy: It's a shelf. Harry: Exactly. (SNAPSHOT) Andrew: There. (Steve draws it) Tanya: And that's our shelf. Robert: What kind of building does Blue wanna go that has shelves? Tanya: That's for us to find out, right? (We nod) Bunnie: Other clues. Here we come. (We went onward) (to find the other clues) Danny Danbul: Another map. Olie: Perfect. Inspector Gadget: It says go to the board game. Penny: With pleasure. (We went to the board game) (to see what happened next) Tigger: There she goes. Stacey: Into the game. Danny Danbul: Here I come. (He jump into the board game but just landed on his butt) Ow. Olie: We need to ski doo, Danny. Danny Danbul: Oh. Olie: Correct. (We ski dooed in) (to do the trick) Tia: Here we are. Kitty: Perfect. Hannah: Another map. Dear Daniel: So this is where we are. Pooh: Candy land. Hello Kitty: Nice. Stephen Squirrelsky: The map says to go through the river, Through a tunnel and to this gingerbread house. Sandy: Right. Slappy: Let's go. Skippy: Come on. (We came to the river) (from nearby) Rabbit: Oh my. Woody: A river. Psy: How will we get across? Rocky: We can swim across while gurgling. (Laughs) (Ed laughs) (and Eddy laughs) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Sorry. Tigger: Swim? No. No. Toulouse: We'll drown. Serena: I know what we need. Higitus figitus migitus mow! Please, Ten Cent. Please appear. (Ten Cents appears) (With a POOF) Ten Cents: You called? Serena: Ta da! Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Eds: Cool! Tia: A tugboat. Hannah: And Ten Cents is his name. Kitty: We need to cross the river. Ten Cents: With pleasure. (We hop on him) Marie: Thanks. (Ten Cents went across the river) Berlioz: Best boat we've met along with Sunshine, Thomas, Tillie, and others. (We went onward) Ten Cents: Hope you'll see me in other spoofs as well. Booker: There's the tunnel. Amanda: We'd better go through using someone else. Serena: I know just someone. Alakazam! Derick: That ought to be good. (Percy appears) Eds: Cool! Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Percy: Hi. Toulouse: Hi Percy. Percy: Anything I can do? Marie: Can you take us through the tunnel, please? Percy: Sure. Berlioz: Let's go. (Percy went through the tunnel) (carrying the heroes aboard) Eddy: We made it. Edd: To the other side. Ed: Let's keep moving. Percy: Hope you'll see me stay on track and in other spoofs too. Edd: Certainly. Eddy: Yeah. Ed: Oh boy. I love trains and boats. Especially the ones with friendly faces. And that we'll see in other spoof travels as well. Johnny Bravo: There's the house. Courage: The place we're at now. Dexter: Let's walk there. Cow: Right away. Chicken: Here we are. Coco Bandicoot: This is it. Delbert: There's Blue. Kidney: So that's her. Yin: And look who else is with her. Yang: The gingerbread woman. Amy: Girl. Harry: Correct. Earl: How's your brother? Girl: He's doing great. Stinky: We read the map to come to you. Girl: Spot on. You're right on time as usual. Slappy: Guess that should do. Skippy: Back we go. (We ski dooed back) (to where we were) (Crash chattered while pointing) Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Crash is pointing to something. Aku Aku: On what? Coco Bandicoot: A clue. Blossom: It is. Bubbles: And you know what we need? Buttercup: It's a book. We need the camera and notebook. Jiminy: Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. (SNAPSHOT) Jiminy: That's it. (Steve draws it) Nick: and that's our book. Rodney: That's all three clues. Judy: Now for our thinking chair. (We head to it) Berlioz: Wait for me! Wait for me! Marie: Me first! Me first! (We sit in the chair one at a time) Toulouse: Okay. Now that we're in Steve's thinking chair, what are Blue's Clues that we've found? Gumball: A building. Darwin: A shelf. Anais: And a book. Cappy: What does Blue want with those three things? Tia: Library? Hannah: Absolutely! Kitty: So that's the answer. Hello Kitty: Blue wants to read a book in a library! Dear Dainel: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the Monkey with me. Come on. (We do it) (and dance) Tigger: Okay. Which way is to the library? Woody: Which way? Shovel: Think you need this. Buzz Lightyear: Thanks. A map. Piglet: I remember this map. Buzz Lightyear: Me too. Gingerbread Girl: How you gonna get there? Rabbit: That's Gingerbread Girl, who we met, thanks to the help of Percy and Ten Cents, who we'll meet in other spoof travels hopefully. Robin Hood: Come on guys. What are we waiting for? Maid Marian: To the library. (We went on our way) (to the library) Robert: Passing the hospital? Tanya: To where babies are being born? Owen: Soon as possible for us. Priscilla: Yeah. Gnorm: Now passing the post office. Natane: Where Postman Pat gets letters and postcards to deliver. Henry: There's the library. Alice: Right on time. (We went in) (to the library) Eddy: Look at all these books. Edd: Lots of books for us to read. Ed: And check out. Blossom: They're lots of books of stories. Read along books, Railway Series books, Thomas and Friends Books, TUGS Books, Theodore Tugboat books, Disney books, and Sonic books, and other books. Nick: Like Jule Vern. Judy: Junie B Jones. (We look around) Andrew: Star Wars Books. (We get some) (and purchase for them) Rocky: How to Fool Your Parents? book. Andrina: Bedtime Stories Books. (We checked out) (and had to read some of them) Derick: This is quite a crowd. Amanda: Time for our photo. (SNAPSHOT) Booker: Nice photo. (We sing and dance on our way back to the house) (and arrive on time) (Episode ends) (and stops) (Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues